conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Benhamia
Benhamia, officially the Republic of Benhamia (Martinitian: Riepublik fo Behemia, German: Republik Benhamien, Spanish: Republica de Benhamina) is the country in central Pacific Ocean. It is located surrounded by the Pacific Ocean in north, west and east and in New Hesse in south. It's population of 10,235,765 ranked it as 87th most populous country in the world whereas, the area of 165,990 km2 which is bigger than Uruguay but smaller than Suriname. It was settled by the Spaniards in 1565 by Miguel López de Legazpi. They founded the city of Martinita (also the name of territory), it was refused to joined as a territory of Spanish East Indies, instead, they established their own territory. In 1745, the Russians invaded the territory via the Treaty of Martinita (Russian Martinita). In 1886, it was invaded by the Germans during the Martinitian War. As a result that Yekaterina was divided into two, (German Nordpunkt and German New Hesse). In 1914, it was invaded by French when the German colonial empire ended and renamed it Tomber, but New Hesse unchanged it's name. In 1939, it was invaded by the Americans (excluded French New Hesse) and renamed back to Martinita and renamed it again to Benhamia in 1949. It is still a territory until 1965. It became a commonwealth in 1965 until it's independence in 1971. Benhamia is an asymmetric federalism itself, wherein the country holds the state and the government. Lacking it's own development of the parliament but holding the seat of the government of the country. Within the federal system of the country, with 15 provinces, including the Capital District, 3 special districts and 5 autonomous provinces. The President serves as the head of state while the Chancellor serves as the head of government. Every provinces (included the special districts and free associations) had their own government but they are not separated from the government. The autonomous provinces has it's own government but separated from the government. In the Brightstar, the province has it's own legislative called the Legislative Assembly and it's executive called the Autonomous Governor. In Floresta, the province has it's own legislative called the Legislative Council and it's executive called the Chief Minister. In Hinode, the province has it's own legislative called the Hinodese Diet and the executive is the Chief Minister. In Pineda, the province has it's own legislative called the Pinedan Congress and the executive called the Prersident and in Ravnivy, the province has it's own legislative called the People's Congress and it's own executive called the Chief Minister. Benhamia had a close relations of it's neighboring country, New Hesse, the Asian countries of Japan and the Philippines, the fellow Pacific countries of Australia, New Zealand and Papua New Guinea and other countries like Brazil, Canada, Germany, Mexico, Paraguay, Spain and the United States. Benhamia is one of the members of the United Nations, International Monetary Fund and the World Bank and the observer of the ASEAN and APEC. Etymology Benhamia was named after Admiral Andrew E. K. Benham during the American colonization but it was still named Martinita but it was renamed into Benhamia in 1949. The old name Martinita was named in honor of Saint Martin of Tours when the Spaniards colonized the island. Nordpunkt is also an another old name of Benhamia. The German word, Nordpunkt ''means "northpoint" in German. ''Tomber is the fourth and last old name of Benhamia when the French invaded the German Nordpunkt due to the German colonial empire was ended. Tomber means "fall" in French. The other names of Benhamia are: * Campos Verde * Dachau * Flussberg * Nueva Cadiz * Sta. Cruz. '' History Early history Early foreign colonization Spanish colonization (1565 - 1745) Russian colonization (1745 - 1886) German colonization (1886 - 1914) French colonization (1914 - 1939) World War II American colonization Before the Commonwealth Commonwealth Independence Present day Geography Economy Benhamia is one of the developing countries in the world. Some of the most important to develop the economy is the industry, some examples are food processing and manufacturing. Natural resources such as petroleum and gas are also very important in the economy. They were dependent on natural gas from 1965 until Lee administration when the De Amor Petroleum Plant established. Agriculture are one of the most important and had largely agrarian economy. Some of the important plants such as banana, coconut, maize, pineapple, rice and sugarcane. Tobacco was banned in the country in 1999, during Hill administration due to the bad effects of our health. One of the largest plantation in the country is the Amorim Pineapple Plantation located at Joachim, Vogen and the Bauer Banana Plantation located at New German, Sta. Cruz. These two plantation can cause the highly developed economy all these years. Fishing are also important. Some of these such as fishes, shrimps, crabs and seashells such as mollusks and clams. Demographics Languages |yellow|10.5}} |green|5.3}} |purple|3.7}} |pink|1.3}} |caption= }} Benhamia is a multilingual country, they speak their national language called Martinitian with 30.5%. Other languages spoken are the native languages Campos with 25.3% and Rocono with 23.2% and other foreign languages Indonesian with 10.5%, Chamorro with 5.3%, Filipino with 3.7%, Japanese with 1.3% and other languages with 0.2%. English, German, Spanish and Russian is also spoken in the country as a second language due to the close economical, political and social ties with the Philippines, US, Great Britain, Mexico, Spain, Germany and Russia. Religion Politics The Republic of Benhamia is a federation with a parliamentary constitutional republic. Like other countries, this was ruled by a head of state called President and his or her deputy head of state called Vice President. But the head of government called the Chancellor, who ruled the parliament of Benhamia. The parliament is a bicameral. The upper house is the Senate while the lower house is the House of Representative. They both make and passed laws until it signed by the Chancellor and the President. The Senate was formed by 30 senators elected in every provinces including the Capital District of Martinita, the Special Districts of Setro, Jewish and Muslim communities and the Free Associations of Katu Tribe and New Agana. The House of Representatives was formed by 120 congressmen elected in every districts in every provinces. In the autonomous provinces of Brightstar, Floresta, Hinode, Pineda and Ravniny has it's own legislation and government. Administrative divisions ''Map of Benhamia Provinces Autonomous Provinces Special Districts Free Associations Transportation Culture Media Category:Benhamia